Expectations
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Karkat/John. Because it's cute. I apologize if some things are off, but their characters aren't totally familiar to me, I suppose. Maybe they are. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] John and Karkat have different ideas on what to do on mornings together, but perhaps they can just meet in the middle on a decision once in awhile?


John sighed as he woke up naturally. And by naturally, that would mean an angry Karkat cursing something out. The troll was currently attacking his television's remote control both verbally and physically this time. His sharper fingernails dug into the hard plastic indent snaking around the device as he tried to rip it in half.

The younger groggily sat up and reached over for his glasses. Once they were popped up his nose, he had a much clearer image of his boyfriend wrangling it, now curling up like a cat and practically hissing. If the boy didn't stop it soon, things would get pretty ugly knowing the other. Rolling his eyes delicately, he fixed his nightshirt and threw off the covers on his side. Karkat was already dressed and about fell off the bed. Biting his lower lip and quirking a brow in confusion, the human spoke up at last, "What are you doing?"

Trying to hide his embarrassment, the gray-skinned teenager stopped in his tracks. He dropped the remote on the bed and sat up against the ruffled pillows on his side. Karkat glowered down at the electronic, "It won't listen to me!"

"Oh really?" John was now clearly amused by this display and began to watch the older pout lightly at the reaction.

"It's not a good thing, John, it hates me!" Karkat scooted next to his still somewhat tired partner and cuddled against him, letting out a long and drawn out breath, "It's out to get me..."

Peeling back and running a hand over his face, the human gave an overdramatic coughing fit, "No, I think your breath is out to get me, first." Smiling anyways, he weakly slapped a hand on the slightly quivering back, "You go brush your teeth, but don't worry, I'll make sure the remote won't hurt you."

With that promise, the troll groaned at the thought of having to brush his teeth with the minty substance, but agreed. He knew it was odd, but John made him feel safe, even though it should be the other way around. At least it was a neutral feeling. Karkat shuffled over to the connected bathroom to sooner get back to his lover.

The human chuckled and shook his head after he heard the door click shut. The plastic was scratched, but was still put together. He wondered what all the fuss was for. John had taught the opposing how to use a remote by now, but maybe the instructions weren't so clear. Then he looked at the label. Oh, this was for a movie instead of actual cable, which was what he was betting Karkat was eager to get to.

Getting up with a sigh, he walked over to the television stand and swapped controllers on the shelf underneath. He trudged back to the bed and tossed the unscathed remote onto the middle part of the rumpled bed sheets. Dropping his pajamas, he made sure to quickly pull on his clothes for the day he laid out the night before in his part of the closet. Since Karkat stayed over most nights secretly, the older just finally agreed for his own residence in the storage area. Which led to jokes that made him both laugh and huff at, but he couldn't blame the other honestly.

Waiting for his friend, he hopped back on the bed. Picking up the remote, he switched on the television. He made sure it was on his favorite weekend cartoon and leaned back into the pillows. He knew Karkat took a long time in the restroom, but still... Not wanting to think on it, John stayed attentive to the rerun and tilted his head slightly as he grew nearly completely distracted by the episode.

He wasn't attentive to his surroundings anymore, so he didn't hear the background sounds on the other padding back over from the bathroom. Nor the creaking of the bed. At last he got close-up of those gorgeous scarlet irises. Enthralled with those now, he barely noticed his lap now had a resident too.

Karkat chuckled at how easy that was. Sure he originally wanted to allow his companion the chance to enjoy the television, but... This was totally alright as well. The older was now trying to kiss him, but then John became stubborn and avoided the contact. Hard to get, huh? The troll kept swooping his face in, only getting the cheek or side of the pouty lips.

It was obvious attention on him was becoming rather short-lived. That did it; he didn't care if he originally wanted to have his lover watch his favorite show anymore. Clicking the big red button as he reached the device behind his head, it made the room silent once more.

Making an uncomfortable face, the younger squirmed until he successfully got the troll off his lap and slinked over to the restroom. Trying to brush that off as the overactive need to brush teeth as well, Karkat sat at the edge of the bed to brood. He felt like such a bad boyfriend lately, but what did John want? Trolls didn't require this much work to be with, or so he's been told. Humans were just too complicated for their own good…

After the required amount of brushing time, John came out looking a little less stressed out. The shorter walked up to the television, but bent down to fix up a videogame system to the plug-in. He backed up and smiled, then picked up two controllers of that kind and got back on the bed, holding one out and still more chipper than before.

That confused and relieved the gray male as he accepted the plastic eagerly and they cuddled up next to each other. Growing overly cocky, he moved so he could have one of his legs resting under the slimmer boy's and loped his arm with John's so they were as close as possible. He did find that the game was right up his alley. It had a clever space theme and he was eager to try playing it. Karkat waited for the human to grow busy in the settings to make it multiplayer, then moved his face in front to steal a nice and long kiss.

At last they broke for breathe and smiled at one another. Yes, even Karkat was speechless for once. Soon after they would be at each other's throats with competitive words and kisses.


End file.
